Parkour
by Marichatsins
Summary: Adrien Agreste, who is also secretly the famous parkourer Chat Noir, falls -literally- for the pretty bluenette on the roof.


Adrien loved this feeling. The air rushing past him as he ran across places others haven't, and did things others couldn't. It was freedom for him. And not only was it freedom for him, but it was also beauty.

Loud cries of joy echoed through the bustling city as he whooped, jumping over an edge and onto another roof. The familiar feeling of his black sweatshirt rubbing against his tanned skin as small, hardly noticeable beads of sweat began to form over the black paint donned on his face.

It was his 'mask'. But whenever he painted this on, he felt like him. He couldn't do this in his normal life, not with the kind of attention he and his family gets. His father just absolutely despised people like this as well, calling them no good thugs. Not only that, but he hated it when Adrien didn't follow his meticulously planned schedule and did anything that could affect him in anyway for his photo shoot.

But this was the only thing Adrien actually enjoyed in his life. When Nino had introduced him to this, by a short three minute video, he of course felt the need to try it. Though, he knew he had to find some way to hid his famous identity from the busy New York City. That's how he became the famed and flirtatious Chat Noir.

Adrien never knew why people began to recognize him for his parkour. He was just doing this for fun! But they did, and Chat Noir quickly rose in popularity.

Adrien flipped off the roof, grabbing onto the flagpole a few feet below him, swinging around it to slow his descent. He barely had time to react as a girl -a pretty one at that- came out of the trapdoor. Her brilliant blue hair shined, distracting him for a split second. Her yelp of surprise startled him out of his thoughts and he narrowly missed her petite body as his grip on the pole slipped and he crashed into the ground next to her.

 _I haven't slipped in years_... Adrien shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness he was feeling. When he was done, he turned to the semi-scared and confused girl.

"Who are you?" She tried to make her voice sound demanding and somewhat scary, but it came out as more of a trembling whimper as she questioned the stranger. Guilt immediately began to consume Adrien as he heard her voice.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to scare you!" Adrien stumbled on his words as he quickly shot up to hold his hand out to her. "I'm Chat Noir."

The girl stared warily at his extended hand before moving her gaze to the hood covering his blond locks. On top of the black fabric, curved triangles stood stiffly, pointed straight up. He really did resemble a black cat.

"... Marinette." She hesitantly shook his hand as she fully stepped out of her room and on to her balcony. Adrien quickly took notice in the fact that he towered over her by almost a foot. He was 6'2" now, so she had to be around 5'3".

"What are you doing on my balcony, _Chat Noir_."

"Yeah, 'bout that..." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, which was burning from embarrassment. "Sorry, you just surprised me with your beauty. I wouldn't have landed on your balcony otherwise, I swear."

"That doesn't really answer my question," Marinette muttered under her breath. "What were you doing to get up on my balcony?"

She watched as his widened and his jaw dropped in surprise as she asked. "Wait- you really don't know who I am?"

"Pfft, cocky much? How am I supposed to know who you are if you tell me your name is 'Chat Noir'?" His shock quickly subsided as a huge grin formed on his face.

"I'm Chat Noir, the greatest parkourer ever. Or so the people say." He bowed slightly, taking her hand into his and kissing the soft skin on her knuckles. Marinette pulled her hand out of his grasp quickly.

"Wait, you do parkour?"

"That's what I said, princess." _Wow, his personality just took a complete 180. And princess? Seriously? He couldn't have been more clever? Though, I do like the sound of it..._

"Can you teach me?"

"What?"

"Teach me parkour!" She grabbed his hand with both of hers and held it to her chest as she looked up at his tall frame with big blue eyes.

"I-er..." He was at a loss for words. Sure, many people asked him that, but he always said no. He preferred to be alone. It was his freedom- he didn't want to share it with anyone else! So why couldn't he say no to her?

"Sure."

•••••

* ** _4 Months Later_** *

Adrien smirked as he heard his companion groan in annoyance once again. It was her fourth failed attempt at trying to do a triple flip over the blue mats laid out on the floors in the private gym.

"I don't get it," Marinette sighed loudly, tugging at the pigtails hanging loosely over her shoulders. "What am I doing wrong? Chat?"

"Yes, princess?" Her glare only made his smirk widen. He watched as she stomped over to him angrily. She stood an inch, maybe less, away from the blond, her cheeks puffed and her brows drawn in irritation and frustration. His heart began to beat faster, and for the first time, he wished he could wipe away the paint so she could see who he really was.

With her arms crossed over her chest, she stood on her toes to try to shorten the distance in height between the two. Not only was his heart racing from the close proximity, but hers was as well.

"You know," Adrien's previously limp arms wrapped around the petite girl's waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Ignoring the tight squeeze in his stomach, he lifted her lightweight body a few inches off the floor before setting her on top of his black converse high tops. "Maybe if you'd give me a kiss, I'd be willing to tell you the answer to your question, princess."

As he purred the word 'princess', rolling the r's, Marinette's mind went completely blank. _What question did I ask again?_

Adrien stilled as she straightened, leaning in closer to him. A childish grin covered his features as he tilted his head down, closing his eyes in anticipation. But instead of feeling pressure on his lips and tasting what he just _knew_ would be Marinette's delectable taste, he felt a poke on his nose.

Opening his eyes in surprise, he stared down at the grinning Marinette. Her hand withdrew and rested on his shoulder. "I think you're going to teach me anyways. Who knows," Marinette stood on her toes once more as she whispered hotly in his ear. "Maybe you and I will both get a treat later."

Chat grinned down as she spoke the sultry words, feeling like he was going to get a kiss later. "Now, how could I ever refuse you, my princess?"

•••••

"You were being serious?"

Marinette found the disbelief in his voice hilarious as she began laughing into her hand. He stared at the beautiful girl incredulously.

The duo were currently sitting in an ice cream parlor. They sat in front of each other as a timid waitress stood idly to the side of their booth looking rather uncomfortable. Strangers that were also in the parlor stared at Chat Noir in awe and recognition. How could you not know the famous parkourer who made it into papers, magazines, and TV on a weekly basis.

"Um, can I take your order?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Marinette quickly sobered up as she looked up to the brunette waitress. "I'll have the mint chocolate chip sundae." The nervous waitress turned towards the disappointed Chat.

"I'll just share with her." He muttered grumpily, still upset by the fact that Marinette didn't kiss him. As the waitress scurried off to the kitchen, Chat yelped as a sneaker covered foot stomped down on his foot. "Ow! Marinette!"

"That want nice Chat! She was nervous, and you were rude to her." She scolded, wagging her finger in front of his face. A smirk that resembled the one from earlier formed on his face. Before Marinette could question it, he lightly nipped at the finger in front of his face. She quested in surprise as he licked k Ed the spot he bit, even though he didn't break the skin.

Marinette jerked her now saliva covered finger back and began to frantically wipe it with a napkin she had retrieved from a nearby dispenser.

"You're so gross Chat!" Marinette whined as she twisted the brown paper around her pointer finger, roughly rubbing at the skin.

"Oh, you know you liked it princess." He wore a confident, and in Marinette's opinion, sexy grin as he leaned back into the cushioned booth as a new waitress came by with their sundae.

"Here." she had a New Jersey accent as she set the bowl in front of the two, two silver spoons sticking out with a single cherry on top. "For the lovebirds."

"We're not-"

"Thanks! My girlfriend and I will enjoy it." Adrien cut the now red faced petite girl as he smiled at the older waitress before she sauntered off.

"What was that?" Marinette hissed at him, whacking his arm with her spoon as he reached for the single cherry that was perched on top of the chocolate drizzled mint chocolate chip sundae. "My cherry."

"No, my cherry." He reached for the cherry again, placing the stem between his teeth as he smirked at her victoriously. "You can eat it like this if you want." Adrien jokingly offered her, leaning over the table with half the cherry between her lips.

And much to his delight -and surprise- she did.

Her lips brushed his as her teeth scraped against the skin of his cherry before sinking her teeth into it. Adrien's breath caught in his throat as he felt her soft pink lips brush against his rough ones.

She pulled back as she munched on the ripe cherry, grinning at the shocked Adrien. She watched the half-eaten cherry fell from his parted lips and on to the table. "Chat?" When he didn't answer, her smile dropped. "Oh god, I think I broke him."

"Marinette..." He muttered, shaking his head left to right with his green eyes squeezed shut.

"Chat? Chat- Mph!" He swallowed up her words as he covered her lips with his own, the sundae pushed to the side and forgotten as he leaned over the table, one hand placed on it and the other cupping her cheek.

Marinette's blue eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss. It was a rough and desperate kiss, but his touch was gentle on her cheek as he pulled her closer to him.

After getting over the shock, her eyelids fluttered shut as she began to kiss him back with the same feverous passion.

"Ahem." Their waitress coughed into her hand as a the two broke away. "Your bill. I hope you enjoyed the sundae."

Adrien heard her mutter under her breath as she took his money and began to walk off, "I bet you enjoyed each other's lips more. Children these days."

•••••

"Marinette?"

"Mm?"

" I have something to tell you." They were standing on top of an abandoned apartment building, Marinette panting after completing her first roof parkour run. She had slipped once, scaring the living day lights out of Adrien, but other than that she had done pretty well.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She placed a comforting arm on his arm, a worried look on her face.

"Nah," he encircled his arms around her waist as he brought her close. "Nothing's wrong, princess. I just thought that it was time to finally show you myself."

"What do you... do you mean your identity?" Adrien nodded as she looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean, you told me that you didn't want anyone to know it."

"Of course I'd want my girlfriend to know it! Then we can go on normal dates!" He exclaimed as he brushed his nose against hers, having to bend down to reach it. "Though... it might not be as normal as we want."

"Hm?"

"I'm Adrien Agreste, princess."


End file.
